For Every Beginging There Is An End
by pyro-gambit-lover
Summary: What will he do when his feelings change..but it is all taken away in six shots?:not a one-shot story..by shot i mean something else ;):
1. I Will Remember You

Chapter 1  
I Will Remember You  
  
The Great Hall was all a buzz, when Dumbledore stood up. The hall quieted as he motioned for a young man to come foreword. A tall red head stood up from a table on the left side of the hall and he walked up to the newly erected podium. He cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
"Two days ago, on Saturday May 17th, 1997, a terrible thing happened. Two of our classmates died. It wasn't an attack from Voldemort or a beast from the Forbidden Forest, but they lost their life to homicide and suicide. They were enemies up until this year when they announced their love for each other. Though they had two different backgrounds, they were inseparable. Ginerva Emily Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy died on the same night. Their deaths were exactly fourteen minutes apart from each other. Draco was a young man of seventeen. He was a bright seventh year and had perfect grades. He got the top score on the N.E.W.T. test and was in all the advanced classes. He was going to play for Puddlemore United as their seeker, as soon as the school year ended. He was also a talented guitarist, singer, dancer and actor. Though he had made enemies with several people throughout his seven years here, he was still loved by many. We will always remember him as the handsome, talented, brilliant Slytherin.  
  
The young man paused as he took out a framed picture of Draco Malfoy. The picture showed a handsome young man with platinum blond hair and silvery blue eyes. He was also grinning ear-to-ear showing his pearly white teeth with silver braces on them. Then the young man took a drink of water and started up again.  
  
"Ginerva Emily Weasley was a beautiful sixteen year old girl with a sweet personality. She too was brilliant and she loved animals. Her favorite thing to do was to sit outside and look at the sky from dawn to dawn. She was never afraid of anything and could take on any one of her six brothers. She was the youngest of seven. She wrote many poems and stories and she loved to draw. Most of her work had something to do with animals or nature in general. Her life-long dream was to meet the man of her dreams and grow old with him and have children and to live on a farm in the middle of nowhere. She would spend summer days reading and singing in her room or outside when we weren't playing quidditch in the backyard. She was always a happy girl, but her happiness escalated when Draco Malfoy announced to her in a love letter that he loved her with all his soul."  
  
The young man then placed a framed picture of his little sister, Ginny Weasley who had her hair down, on the table next to Draco's picture. The straight auburn hair just touched her shoulders and her bright blue eyes shone through as doorways into the sea. She was grinning and she looked at the picture next to her and it grinned back at her. The young man smiled lovingly at his sister's picture then cleared his throat again.  
  
"They would spend day and night together, even though it was against school rules. They were both daredevils and weren't afraid of the consequences. They took everything that came at them with open arms. On February 14th Draco proposed to Ginny who accepted and they knew that it was meant to be. There was a wedding planned for June 14th outside on the school grounds and everyone was to be invited, but that date never came for either of them. We will always remember them and we will not ever forget them, because those two touched everyone of our hearts either directly or indirectly and they will always live on in our hearts. Thank you"  
  
The hall erupted into clapping as Ron Weasley walked back and sat down next to Seamus and Dean, tears streaming down his face, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. Dumbledore stood up and looked around wiping his eyes gently  
  
"Thank you Mr. Weasley, that was a beautiful eulogy. The wake will start at four o' clock and then funeral will start at six this evening and you are all welcome to join. Thank you."  
  
Dumbledore sat down next to McGonnagal who was crying and he took out a handkerchief and dabbed his eyes watching the young students proceed out of the hall. 


	2. Rememberance Of Zabini

Chapter 2  
  
Remembrance By Zabini  
  
People gathered in a little garden outside, just off to the side of the lake. Several people were there, including; Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Cho, Blaise Zabini, Lavender and the Patil twins. All the professors and the remaining of the Weasley family were there also. There were several rows of chairs and at the opposite side from the entrance were two caskets.  
There was a mahogany casket with gold trimming in which Ginny's dead body lay and an ebony casket with silver trimming which Draco's body lay. Ginny was dressed up in a long blue floral dress with ¾ in sleeves and Draco was dressed in a black tuxedo with a navy blue tie. Draco's platinum blonde hair fell lightly over his closed peaceful eyes.  
Blaise walked over to Draco's casket with sunglasses on to hide his watering red eyes. The young boy looked sadly down at his best friend. He remembered memories of sneaking out of the dorm in the middle of the night to get food from the kitchens and playing pranks on the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Blaise grinned broadly remembering his best memory of Draco;  
  
/Flashback/  
  
"Come on Zabini, hurry up!" called a young thirteen-year-old Draco. "I'm coming," Blaise said sneaking around a corner. They walked down a dark passageway, which finally emerged into an octagonal room with a door on each flat wall.  
"Draco, where the hell are we going?" Blaise said in frustration.  
"Just hang on, don't get your knickers in a bunch," Draco said smirking walking towards a pentagonal shaped door.  
"Ha Ha Ha, very funny. So what is this place called?" Blaise said looking around the room.  
"The Polygon Room" Draco said simply turning to Blaise giving him the look to follow. Blaise followed realizing that all the doors were each a different polygon. He then stopped once he was next to Draco.  
"Are you ready for this? What lays beyond this door may shock and appall you," Draco said in a serious tone.  
"Your not taking me to another one of your passage ways to watch the girls shower are you?" Blaise said not sounding as if he would mind.  
"No, you sick-o...joking, but even if I was it's to early to do that..I mean..how many girls do you know that shower at three A.M.?"  
"Good point..but then where are we going?" Blaise said again frustrated, but Draco simply just opened the door. Outside the door was a balcony outside over looking the grounds and lake.  
Draco stepped out into the cool spring night and Blaise followed. Draco stopped at the top of a staircase looking back at Blaise.  
"Where are you taking me?" Blaise said again more impatiently. "Just wait," Draco said descending the stairs "But I don't want to wait," he said running after Draco who was now walking towards the lake. "My dear friend, what you are about to witness will definitely be worth the wait." Blaise sighed impatiently following reluctantly. They turned and headed towards the forest. Draco quickly found the path and entered a clearing. Within the clearing was a bright white light that shone from something that was either above or on the ground..the young boys couldn't tell.  
"Is that the moon?" Blaise said somewhat frightened and hopeful, grasping Draco's arm tightly. Draco chuckled and shook his head 'no'. They walked in farther, and noticed a horse shaped figure on the ground.  
Draco smiled and brought Blaise closer to the horse, which was emitting the bright white light.  
"Is..is that a unicorn?" Blaise said in whispered awe.  
Draco simply nodded and said "Yes, a pregnant unicorn. She's pregnant with twins."  
They stepped up next to her couching down. Blaise stared in awe at the beautiful creature in front of him, gently touching her hindquarters. The unicorn lifted its head neighing quietly but Draco settled her down by gently petting her nose.  
The unicorn started to go into labor with the help of Draco and Blaise and an hour later the twins were born, one male and the other female. Their coats were had a dull golden glow to them. Both Draco and Blaise sat there in awe with the three unicorns for the next hour before leaving and sneaking back to the castle. /end flashback/  
  
A tear ran down Blaise's cheek, but he didn't bother to wipe it off. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see an Irish sandy haired gryffindor.  
"Hey Seamus," Blaise said turning away from his best friends body.  
"How are you doing?" Seamus said putting an arm around his friend's waist.  
"I miss him," he stated simply.  
"Me too, but Ron was right. Even though he's dead physically doesn't mean that he's dead in our hearts, minds, and everyday life. Besides, do you really think Draco would want you to be moping around thinking about his death all day when you could be doing something else?"  
"No..but I can't help the fact that it hurts so much, I mean..because you know.." Blaise said trailing off.  
"Yeah, I know, but you'll find someone else." Seamus said comfortingly.  
Blaise and Seamus talked for another fifteen minutes before the wake ended and the bodies were to be buried.  
Draco and Ginny's bodies were buried in a small garden behind the school under a large weeping willow at 7:15 PM 


	3. The Weasley Memos

Chapter 3  
  
The Weasley Memos  
  
Mr. Weasley couldn't bear to see his little girl dead. He was wondering the grounds thinking about Ginny's youth. A smile played across his lips as he remembered a specific moment in time.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
"Daddy! Won won't wet me pway wiff him!" A four-year-old Ginny said tugging on her dads pants, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Come on. We'll go talk to your brother," Arthur said picking Ginny up.  
  
They walked upstairs all the way to the top where Ron's room was.  
  
Arthur knock on the oak door but nobody answered only a series of 'shhhh's could be heard.  
  
"Ronald answer the door now" Arthur demanded.  
  
There was rustling in the room then a small five year old's head popped out of the small crack in the door that he had made.  
  
"Yes dad?" Ron said innocently.  
  
"Why won't you let Ginny play with you?"  
  
"'Cause she's a girl and girls are yucky!"  
  
"Yea!" two voices said in unison.  
  
Ginny's eyes welled up and she started to bawl.  
  
"Ronald!" Arthur said sternly trying to calm his little girl.  
  
Gulp Ron looked nervous and he cowered but Arthur started to chuckle.  
  
"What? I'm not going to hit you. Just let your sister play with you."  
  
"Oh, fiwne," Ron said reluctantly opening the door.  
  
In the middle of the room was a fort made of what looked like five different comforters and sheets, several chairs and the headboard of Ron's bed. Laughter could be heard from within the fort and Arthur looked at it curiously.  
  
"Fred and George?" Arthur said to Ron who nodded.  
  
The Twin's heads popped out from the folds of the fort looking around then saw their father and smirked. Arthur chuckled and set Ginny down who ran straight into the fort. The Twin's heads suddenly disappeared and then Ginny burst into giggles along with playful growling.  
  
"Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!" Fred and George said in unison.  
  
"Stop it! Down't that tickles!" Ginny's giggling voice barely said.  
  
"Well, I'll just leave you guys alone," Arthur said chuckling as he saw Ron dive into the fort to tickle Ginny as well. He closed the door still laughing.  
  
/End Flashback/  
  
Arthur sat back against a Willow tree by the lake remembering Ginny's first day at Hogwarts, the first time she did magic, and her first time on a broom. Tears rolled down his face because all of that was gone, and he never got the chance to say good-bye to her. The sun was beginning to set and he stood up and spotted people coming towards the tree carrying the caskets, which held the two teenagers. He wiped his eyes and walked towards the people, finding his wife and his remaining eight kids.  
  
He hugged them all and said, "Cherish each moment of your life with each other. You'll never know how much you will miss each other until they are suddenly gone, and you won't be able to say how much you love them or how much you care about them." 


	4. A Walk Through The Graveyard

Chapter Five  
A walk through the graveyard  
  
Many years later, the graves of Ginny and Draco were still there, but their story had been forgotten. Students had come and gone to look at the graves wondering; who were they? Why did they die? How did they die?  
  
One sunny autumn day a little twelve year old boy was walking around the grounds. He had sandy blonde hair that fell into his eyes, silver braces, and piercing blue eyes. He was skinny and about 5'3.  
  
He stopped at the willow and sat down in front of the graves thinking about the people who rested under him wondering why, when suddenly he felt the ground shake and then everything went black. He felt as if he was de-aging, then he found himself fifty years into the past. 


	5. Unwanted Appointment

Chapter 5  
Unwanted Appointment  
  
The Blonde Slytherin woke up from the sound of the blaring alarm clock. He turned it off and laid back down blinking sleepily.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy wake up, your plane leaves in two hours and we have to go," a woman's voice called up the stairs.  
  
He groaned and rolled off the bed and onto the floor where he sat on the ground cross-legged willing himself to move. Once he did, he walked to his dresser and packed his favorite shirts, pants, boxers and beaters. He put on a pair of loose black jeans and a sliver silk button up.  
  
He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs into the foyer.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"I guess. Do I really have to go live with some muggle family in America?"  
  
"That's what Dumbledore said, and it's for your safety so none of the remaining death eaters come back to kill you."  
  
Draco shrugged and walked into the car and sat in the back. He put on his headphones and blared his Metallica. He stretched out across the seat and folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes.  
  
Thirty minutes later they arrived at the London Airport and Draco got out of the car still listening to his CD player. His caretakers checked in his bags and led him to the waiting area.  
  
"Well, we'll see you August 30th, and here," the woman said handing him a cell phone," This is a cell phone, you can call us whenever you need us," She said giving him a hug and walking away.  
  
Draco had seen a cell phone before but he wasn't entirely sure on how to use it. He messed around with the buttons and jumped when it started vibrating. He looked at it and it vibrated again. He quickly looked around before pressing the green talk button and putting it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" He said uncertainly.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy," An aged voice said.  
  
"Dumbledore? Why are you calling me?" Draco asked.  
  
"I wanted to tell you about where and with whom you will be going to, and the rules. You will be staying with a muggle family in New York City and they are aware that you're a wizard. Their names are Jacob and Abby Rizzard, and you are to be on your best behavior. You will not use any magic at all. The death eaters are still looking for you because of what happened last year, and you are to keep a low profile. You will be coming back August 30th and you will be staying at a hotel near Kings Cross."  
  
Draco had listened to what Dumbledore had said and kept a mental note of everything.  
  
"Okay, got it," Draco said still a little unsure.  
  
"Well, happy flight. Enjoy your vacation see you September 1st," and he hung up.  
  
Draco pressed the red end button then he pressed the power button and the phone turned off. He stuck the phone in his cargo pocket and sighed closing his eyes.  
  
Soon his plane started boarding and Draco stood and got onto the plane.  
  
He'd never been on a plane before and he sat down by the window and looked out of it. Several minutes later Draco was clinging to the arms of the chair in fright.  
  
"First time on a plane, dear?" An old woman said gently touching his hand.  
  
Draco nodded," And I don't like it!" he said unclenching his eyes and looked at the kind woman.  
  
She smiled at him calming him down.  
  
The plane finally leveled off and Draco looked down and saw the city below him. The woman and Draco talked until she fell asleep.  
  
Draco reached into his bag and took out a CD case and from within it he pulled out a purple mix CD. In magic marker the words Draco and Raquel Mix were written in fine writing. He put it into his CD player returning Metallica back to the case and he closed his eyes relaxing as the song "All I know of love" by Josh Groban started to play. He remembered what had happened two summers ago when he went to Florida and met an American girl while there and they spent the whole summer together on the beach, when one day she met a surfer and left Draco for him instead, breaking Draco's heart.  
  
He soon fell asleep listening to his and Raquel's song, leaning against the window.  
  
Finally the plane stated to descend and Draco woke up and looked out the window at the large city below.  
  
The plane landed and pulled up to the loading docks and the passengers started to get off the plane.  
  
Draco grabbed his carry-on and got off the plane also. There was a man and woman waiting for someone looking at the newly arrived travelers. They spotted Draco and excitedly waved him over. He walked towards them and a pretty blonde with chestnut brown eyes pulled him into a hug. The man was tall and skinny, tanned and had brown hair blue eyes, and he also hugged Draco.  
  
"Hello Draco, my name is Abby and this is my husband Jacob. Welcome to New York," she said kindly.  
  
"Nice to meet you," he said smiling.  
  
"Lets go get your luggage," Jacob said as they walked downstairs to the carrousel and grabbed Draco's other bag. They walked outside and into the parking ramp and found a black BMW, which Draco assumed was theirs as they unlocked the door and got in. Draco sat down in the back smiling.  
  
The summer passed by quickly until it was a couple days before Draco was to leave. Draco felt at home with Abby and Jacob and he didn't want to leave, but things weren't going so well as shouting could be heard from the living room.  
  
"Why can't I just get them fixed with magic!?" Draco said in frustration.  
  
"Because Dumbledore doesn't want you hurt! Look at your teeth Hun; you have huge gaps and an overbite. Don't you want perfect teeth?" Abby said.  
  
"But, Abby. I don't want to go to the..the...orto..what ever you call that torture chamber."  
  
"The orthodontist? It's not a torture chamber and you really don't have a choice, because I already set up an appointment for you."  
  
Draco groaned as Abby half dragged half carried him to the car.  
  
They arrived there about fifteen minutes later and stepped inside the building.  
  
"We have an appointment for Draco Malfoy," "Alright, could you just fill out these papers and have a seat over there," the assistant said.  
  
Abby and Draco sat down and Abby began to fill out the papers.  
  
An hour later Draco stepped out of the orthodontist building, eyes watering in pain.  
  
They got back into the car not talking both knowing Draco was in too much pain to talk.  
  
That night Abby made Spaghetti O's for Draco so he wouldn't have to chew anything.  
  
Draco went to bed early that night, having to wake up early the next morning because it was his Good-Bye Party because tomorrow was the 29th of August.  
  
He woke up at nine the next morning and got out of his bed. He walked over to his closet and opened the doors. He found a pair of white khakis he liked, a skintight blue t-shirt and a black zip up hoodie with a red dragon on the back. He took a shower and got dressed, then walked down into the kitchen to find Abby and Jacob already awake.  
  
"Good morning," Jacob said to Draco reading the paper.  
  
"G'mornin' Jake," Draco said putting a couple pieces of French Toast onto his plate and drowning them in maple syrup and sprinkling powdered sugar over the ocean of syrup.  
  
"Are you all packed up Draco?" Abby asked.  
  
Draco nodded and swallowed, "Yeah, I packed last night."  
  
Abby smiled, "You want to go shopping today before your party?"  
  
Draco smiled and nodded again.  
  
They were out all day shopping while Jacob and his friends set up the house for the party that would take place later that night. The friends that Draco had made in the two months that he had lived with the Rizzards were also invited.  
  
Abby and Draco came back at 4:00 and Draco went upstairs to get changed and put on his new swimming trunks that Abby had bought him for the party tonight.  
  
The bell rang and Draco walked downstairs. 


	6. First Kiss

Chapter 6  
First Kiss  
  
Draco descended the stairs and walked into the foyer. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a black button up with a blue and purple dragon on the back. He left his shirt open and under he was wearing a black beater.  
  
Draco walked to the door and opened it to see one of his girl friends. They hugged and she kissed him on the cheek. He couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Hey Jess," He said smiling as he led her into the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang again and his rowdy twin friends beamed at him from the window by the door. Draco walked over to the door shaking his head beaming at his identical brown haired grey-eyed twin friends.  
  
"Hey Danny, hey Jimmy," He said popping his head out from the group hug.  
  
"Yo, Draco, was sup man?" Danny said.  
  
"Not much, hey who else is coming?"  
  
"Chris, Quincy, Brandon and Tina," Jimmy answered.  
  
Several minutes later the other four guests were there. They were all laughing as they stood around the food that Abby had put out.  
  
Chris and Quincy spotted the trampoline and practically dragged Draco outside while the girls changed into their suits. The twins came out also and just as the other three guys were rounding the pool Brandon, Danny and Jimmy shoved them all into the pool.  
  
Chris came up and grabbed Danny quickly before he got away and pulled him into the pool. Jimmy and Brandon just sat there laughing. They had their eyes closed so they didn't see Draco motion for Tina and Jessie to push them in. Everyone burst out laughing when both of them opened their eyes wide in shock just before they hit the water. Draco got out of the water and stood up dripping wet. He started to shrug off his shirt when,  
  
"Ooo! Take it off Drake!"  
  
"Sexy,"  
  
"Ow Ow!"  
  
Draco turned around and grinned at them as he started to do strip down to his trunks.  
  
He had gotten a lot tanner over the summer since he was here and it was always nice out, so he spent most of his time outside with his friends, and when he wasn't outside he was working out in the weight room.  
  
Draco walked over to the diving board, jumped once and did a cannonball just a foot away from Jessie who screamed and jumped into Chris. They all laughed as Draco came back up treading water.  
  
Abby came out carrying towels shaking her head as she saw the five sets of discarded wet clothing. She gathered the clothes and brought them inside to clean and dry them. She had also brought out a CD player and Draco's CD's. He got out of the pool and walked over to the player and put in a Mix CD and the first song was "Bodies" by Drowning Pool.  
  
Draco started head banging as the song started up. Then he flipped into the pool.  
  
They soon decided to play chicken, Draco and Jessie were one team, the twins were their own team, Tina and Chris, Quincy and Brandon.  
  
They all started off in the shallow end, owing to the fact that none of them were 9ft tall and couldn't walk in that part of the pool.  
  
After many struggling minutes Draco and Jessie were the only ones left standing.  
  
Suddenly without warning Draco went underwater and grabbed Jessie's feet, then launched her high into the air. She flipped in the air and went into the deep end headfirst. Draco chuckled as Jessie came back up glaring at him but still had a smile on her face. He swam over to her treading water he chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, I just had to take the opportunity," He said his eyes glinting.  
  
She smiled then punched him without warning. She swam away looking back at him with a smile.  
  
They got out of the water to eat after a while. They had bratwurst and hamburgers with all kinds of pop.  
  
As the night went on they sat around the fire pit talking about everything and roasting marshmallows. Draco had his knees folded up and he was resting his elbows on them when Jessie walked over to him and sat down in-between his legs.  
  
"Ooooo," Everyone but Draco and Jessie said smiling at the two of them.  
  
Draco just smiled and pulled Jessie closer to him. True he did like her, but he wasn't sure that she liked him, obviously she did and he smiled inwardly.  
  
An hour later it was time that everyone had to go. Everyone was gone now except Jessie whose ride wasn't there yet.  
  
Draco and Jessie were sitting on the front porch, Jessie sitting on his lap while he gave her a massage.  
  
"Jessie?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"...Never mind."  
  
"No what is it?"  
  
"I was just wondering, do you like me more than a friend?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering.."  
  
She turned her body so that she was straddling his lap and looked deeply into his eyes. There was long moment before they both found the answer in each other's eyes. They slowly leaned forward their lips brushing against each other's.  
  
Draco wrapped his arm around her waist while his other hand went to the back of her head and he deepened the kiss. They broke apart trying to regain their breath back. Jessie touched her lips, and then there were headlights coming up the driveway.  
  
They both stood up, looking into each other's eyes. Draco hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much," He said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
She put her head on his chest and held him tighter not wanting the moment to end.  
  
"I'll see you next summer," He whispered gently in her ear.  
  
She then let go and nodded a smile playing on her lips, and then she turned to leave.  
  
Draco smiled then walked back into house with a little skip to his step.  
  
He walked downstairs into the living room and walked up to Abby and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"Your welcome, Hun," She said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
He smiled then walked back upstairs to finish packing. He finally finished and looked at the clock which read 10:30. He decided that he should probably go to bed since he had to wake up early the next morning. He walked back downstairs and bid Jake and Abby goodnight then changed into boxers and slid into bed.  
  
That night he had a weird dream about someone unexpected. 


	7. The Dream

Chapter 7  
  
The Dream  
  
Draco finally got back to London at 6:00 PM that night and he found his chauffer, who took him to the Leaky Cauldron. Draco got out of the car and walked into the pub where Tom met him.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, your room is just upstairs and two doors to the left, room number five," he said handing Draco the key to the room.  
  
Draco thanked him and took his things up to his room. He grabbed his money and walked out into the alley.  
  
He took out the letter that Dumbledore had sent him midway through the summer and examined it before he put it back in his leather pants pocket. He looked around at the stores that were around him and entered the Magical Menagerie.  
  
He entered the store and was greeted by an elderly witch.  
  
"Good evening, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I need some owl treats," He said taking out his money as the lady got the treats for him.  
  
"Anything else?" She said ringing them up.  
  
"Nope, that's everything," He said giving her the eight sickles.  
  
He then left and went into the other stores and he had the strange feeling that he saw someone he knew following him but shook it out of his mind and continued on with his last minute school shopping. Finally he just had his new robes left to get, so he headed off to the outskirts of Diagon Alley and walked into Madame Malkins Robes For All Occasions.  
  
"Good day, sir. I'll be with you in a second," A young wizard said going off into the back.  
  
Draco nodded to him and looked around at all the fabric that was available. He needed a new dress robe and several new school robes since he had grown quite a bit since last year when he got his newest set. Now he was now well over six feet tall. As Draco was pondering the fabric and color of his new robe the man came back and took him over to a stool to get measured.  
  
After standing still for several minutes he was finally all measured out and was getting the robe pinned up. Finally at long last his robes were finished. He had gotten eight new school robes and a black dull leather robe with cerulean stitching. Draco smiled happily as he paid for his robes and walked out of the store and he ran into a mass of auburn long hair.  
  
"Watch where you're going," Draco said impatiently then he sneered at the one he had run into, "Weaslette," he said in a sinister voice.  
  
"Malfoy," She said with a gleam in her eye.  
  
They glared at each other before Draco cracked a smirk, "Very good Weaslette, but I won," He said shaking his head and walking back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and turned around to watch him walk away slightly swaying his hips trying to get her attention. She turned away and walked back to her brothers who were heading towards the Joke Shop.  
  
Draco walked into his room and started packing up his things. He took out his wizard version of a CD player and put his newest CD in, Sugarcult Start Static and quickly turning it to number three "Hate Every Beautiful Day" and finished packing. He laid himself down on his bed and stared at the ceiling listening to the song that was on repeat one, deep in thought.  
  
When did I start liking her? This was not I repeat NOT suppose to happen. Malfoy's do not get crushes on Weasleys. Malfoy's get crushes on purebloods in Slytherin.  
  
[Like Pansy?]  
  
Ish no. God! That's fucking disgusting. She hangs all over me and wants to sleep in the same bed as me when she gets 'scared', and she smells horrible, like I don't know if that thing has ever heard of soap and water, but damn she needs to start using it. Just thinking about her makes me wanna go wash my self a hundred times over. But not Ginny, she smells like, eucalyptus and rain, and she dyed her hair a deeper red and it just looks gorgeous on her. She really did develop nicely, if I were one of her brothers I wou—  
  
[DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!]  
  
Haha, that's funny, I was only kidding, incest is nasty.  
  
[Speaking of incest]  
  
Shut the fuck up!  
  
[Touché]  
  
Go to hell.  
  
Draco stood up and walked downstairs. He was hungry and he thought that he would get a bite to eat then he would go to bed.  
  
He walked down the stairs and he heard several familiar voices.  
  
Fuck, tell me they aren't staying here tonight,  
  
He peaked around the corner and Ron and Ginny looked like they were in their pajamas. Draco smacked his forehead and walked in further and sat down at the bar.  
  
"What can I get for you Mr. Malfoy?" Tom said politely.  
  
"Virgin Pina Colada and a basket of seasoned fries," Draco said simply.  
  
Tom went off and began to prepare Draco's meal.  
  
Draco stared at the mirror on the wall and Molly was nudging Arthur to do something and many of the kids were groaning about what their mother was saying. Finally Arthur stood up and started walking towards the bar. He then sat down next to Draco and gave Tom a smile then turned to Draco.  
  
"You want to come sit with us?" He said kindly and in a low voice.  
  
"That's alright, I'm fine," Draco said not looking at him.  
  
"You look lonely are you sure?" Arthur said desperately.  
  
"It's okay, I'm not lonely,"  
  
"Look, my wife is trying to get me to talk to you, just come over to make her happy, please," He said now desperate as he looked at his wife who urged him on.  
  
Draco looked behind him and Molly waved to him and he gave a feeble smile and sighed.  
  
"All right, but just for a little bit, and if one of your kids murder me, I'll be sure to haunt you for the rest of my life," Draco said with a death glare.  
  
Arthur looked away swallowing hard then quickly removed himself.  
  
Tom brought Draco's food and drink a second later and Draco paid him and picked up his things and walked over to the table. The only available place left was next to Ginny. She got several sympathetic looked from her brothers but she brushed them off. Draco quietly ate trying not to eavesdrop and trying to avoid the stares he got from his fellow classmates, but one thing caught his attention.  
  
"—and they have escaped and the dementors have left also," Mr. Weasley said to Molly.  
  
"The death eaters are out of Azkaban and they took the Dementors with them?" Molly questioned.  
  
"What?" Draco said looking up his eyes dilated in fear.  
  
"Oh dear," Molly said quietly to herself.  
  
"Nothing," Arthur said not looking at Draco.  
  
"No, tell me what's going on?" Draco demanded his voice cracking slightly out of fear. He heard Ron chuckle then felt someone's leg quickly move away from his then heard Ron groan.  
  
"Dumbledore told me not to tell you," but Draco wouldn't take that.  
  
"You don't tell me now, I will curse your family into oblivion and then mutilate every piece of your body except your eyes so that when you look in the mirror you can see how ugly you have become," Draco threatened.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell, Dumbledore wanted to keep it secret from you that the death eaters have escaped and are looking for you and they plan to use the dementors on you or some other means, but this is all guessing. All we know for sure is that the death eaters are looking for you to avenge the death of their fellow death eater and their masters right hand," Arthur said quickly looking around making sure Dumbledore wasn't around.  
  
Draco looked furious then quickly stood up knocking Ginny to the ground and he stormed off up to his room and slammed the door.  
  
"That went well," Molly said quickly helping Ginny back up.  
  
Ginny stared up the stairs quietly moaned to herself secretly wanting to hold Draco and tell him everything was going to be alright.  
  
Later that night Molly knocked on Draco's door and smiled as a half dressed Draco answered the door.  
  
"I just came up here to tell you good night and sleep well," She said her eyes twinkling.  
  
Draco made to close the door but Molly stopped it.  
  
"What do I care?" Draco said rudely.  
  
"You'll have to fix that attitude of yours, but you are going to Kings Cross with us, Dumbledore said so. He said not to let you go out alone and to watch you to make sure you get to Hogwarts safely."  
  
He groaned then nodded closing the door.  
  
He walked back over to his bed and lay down.  
  
Why do I have to go with them? This just isn't fair. Why can't I just hop a taxi to Kings Cross, or walk, it's not like it's that far, Draco thought grumpily.  
  
He fell asleep having a very hot dream about someone he had secret feelings for.  
  
/There was music playing in the background a sort of love song.  
  
Washed away the thoughts inside That keep my mind away from you No more love and no more pride And thoughts are all I have to do  
  
Oooooo Remember when it rained Felt the ground and looked up high And called your name Oooooooo Remember when it rained In the darkness I remain....  
  
Tears of hope run down my skin Tears for you that will not dry They magnify the one within And me, the outside, slowly die  
  
Oooooo Remember when it rained Felt the ground and looked up high And called your name Oooooooo Remember when it rained In the water I remain running down  
  
Running down Running down Running down Running down Running down Running down  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Nananananana AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Running down......  
  
Draco was sitting on a soft bed with satin sheets upon it. The four-poster frame was draped in gold and dark blue satin. He suddenly became aware that he was half clothed and was left in only blue silk boxers that blended into the sheets. He felt weight upon his hips as if someone was straddling them and looked up. Someone was sitting there half clothed but the face he could not make out except for auburn hair and he suddenly got very turned on. The girl on his lap leaned down and he lifted up and their lips met in a passionate kiss. The other person's warm hands roamed over his body and their kiss deepened. The girl began to rock her hips against his making him harder. He then felt a hand slide into his boxers and grip his length and he gasped in pleasure. Her hand began to slowly pump his length and he threw his head back arching his back and bucking his hips slightly into her hand. The pace of her pumping of her hand became quicker and she began to lick shiny trails down his torso. Her lips found his and they kissed the air becoming thick with deep moans and heat. He soon was about to come when he was suddenly torn from his erotic dream. /  
  
There was pounding on the door and Draco groaned and covered up his throbbing erection the best he could and walked over to the door. He opened it slightly peering out into the hall.  
  
"What do you want weasel?" Draco said grumpily to the youngest male Weasley.  
  
"We are leaving in fifteen," he looked down and smirked "and I suggest taking care of that before we leave," Ron said chuckling as he walked away.  
  
Draco groaned and slammed the door and looked down at his problem. He threw his head back and groaned  
  
Why me? Why is it always me? Who the hell was that in my dream? Oh well, whoever it was...oh god!  
  
He lay down on his bed and slipped his hands into his boxers and gripped his ridged length. He pumped his fist steadily thinking about the girl in his dreams. Her supple breasts, long creamy legs, lean hips. He suddenly found himself thinking about Ginny Weasley and those thoughts threw him over the edge as he spilled his seed over his hand. He panted recovering from his orgasm and he withdrew his hand looking at it then he cleaned it with a simple cleaning spell.  
  
He changed out of his sticky boxers and put on a black pair with smiley faces on them after cleaning himself up. He threw on a pair of jeans and a tight blue t-shirt and threw on a black studded belt. He shrunk his trunk he put it in his cargo pocket and walked out of the room after checking everything he had was with him. 


	8. Notes in the Hallway

Chapter 8  
Notes in the Hallway  
  
Draco walked down to the lobby and saw the waiting Weasley family. Molly nodded when she spotted Draco come down the stairs and they walked out the door to two awaiting Ministry cars. Draco was put in the car with the Twins and Ginny, and he sat closest to the door and looked out the window immediately.  
  
The car ride was uneventful and as soon as the cars pulled up to the train station Draco quickly got out of the still moving car and ran into the station. He walked through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters and once he was through the barrier he bent over trying to catch his breath.  
  
He took out his trunk once he was on the train and enlarged his trunk. He put it on the rack and lay down on the seat staring at the back of his eyelids.  
  
Minutes later the train started to move and Draco sat up and looked out the window. His thoughts were random and sporadic as the uneventful train ride. Around mid-day the food trolley came by and Draco got ice mice, one of his favorite wizarding candies and some licorice wands. He quietly ate them as he stared out at the afternoon sky.  
  
The train finally stopped. Once the prefect/head meeting everything went by pretty quickly. Draco got off the train and got quickly into a carriage and was by himself until the door opened and Ginny walked in. Draco groaned, as did Ginny.  
  
"What can't find your own carriage!?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Yes, but I thought I'd piss you off!" She sneered back.  
  
"Aww, how cute you went out of your way just give me attention. I'm flattered Ms. Weasley," He said batting his eyelashes.  
  
"Oh shut up you overly grown ferret," Ginny said irritated.  
  
Draco just chuckled and looked out the window.  
  
They arrived at the school after thirty long minutes and both occupants exited the carriage. They walked up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall when Professor Snape approached Draco.  
  
"May I speak to you?" Snape said glaring at Ginny who walked quickly into the Great Hall.  
  
Draco nodded and followed Snape up a staircase, through a tapestry, down a corridor took a left, up two more staircases and down another corridor and stopped in front of a portrait of a solider.  
  
"Damien, this is your new owner, Draco Malfoy. Draco, Damien is the guardian of this dorm, head boy dorms," Snape said superiorly.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"What would you like the password to be?" Damien said buffing out his chest.  
  
Draco suppressed the chuckle that was fighting to get out and said "Hmm..Enigma."  
  
Snape and Damien nodded and Snape left as Draco entered his new common room.  
  
The sitting area had a silver plush couch with thick black accents, an ash coffee table and desk, sandstone fireplace and black marble tiled floors. The walls were painted in a list almost silver gold that shown with the help of sconces and a candelabra.  
  
He moved into the bedroom that had a four-poster bed that had one silver pillow and a black one, black silk sheets and a silver silk comforter with black leathery hangings. The carpet was black and there was an ebony armoire, desk and bay window. There was also a door that when he opened it, it led into the shimmering white prefects bathroom.  
  
Draco smiled as he looked around his new home for his final year.  
  
"Damn," He said happily sitting on his plush couch, "All to myself," he said completely forgetting about the feast.  
  
He admired the room some more, unpacked then stripped down to flame boxers and slid into his new bed.  
  
A few weeks later Draco and head girl Mandy Stockholm called a meeting to discuss activities for October.  
  
Draco arrived first and sat down and drummed his fingers on the table waiting for someone to arrive. Ginny then walked into the room.  
  
There was ten minutes of awkward and tense silence before everyone else arrived.  
  
As soon as everyone was settled Mandy stood up.  
  
"Okay, now Dumbledore has requested that the prefects and head boy and girl plan some sort of activity for Halloween, I'm open for suggestions,"  
  
Ginny immediately stood up," How 'bout a dance?"  
  
"Alright, what do you think Draco?" Many said and everyone looked at him.  
  
He thought about it and he thought it was a pretty good idea but his Malfoy pride got in the way /she may be hot but I still can't agree with her! She's a Weasley! /  
  
"I've got a better idea. How 'bout a costume party with a D.J., food and everything up in one of the towers?" He said smiling as everyone but Ginny looked happy.  
  
/Damnit! That was my idea! / She thought angrily sitting back moodily and glaring daggers at Draco.  
  
They took the next fifteen minutes to come up with the plans and everyone departed, except for Ginny. She sat there staring at the wall when someone walked in.  
  
"Weaslette? What are you still doing here? I thought you left," Draco said grabbing the cloak that he had accidentally left behind.  
  
"Well you thought wrong!" She snapped at him.  
  
"Whoa! What's wrong?" He said sitting next to her.  
  
She just moved away.  
  
"As much as I dislike your family, I don't like to see someone /as beautiful/ like yourself in distress. Want to talk about it?"  
  
She sat there for a second then burst out, "Why do you have to be such an ass Malfoy?!"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Are you talking about the party thing?"  
  
She nodded and glared at him.  
  
"Well, I was just adding to your idea. I liked it, really I did!" He said looking her in the eye so she could see he wasn't lying.  
  
She sighed and stood up.  
  
"Hey, are you going to be alright?" He stood also.  
  
She looked down and nodded.  
  
"Come on," He said putting his arm around her shoulder leading them out of the room and down the corridor.  
  
He walked her to the Gryffindor's Tower, but before they got too close Ginny stopped.  
  
"Why are you being so nice? Are you just trying to get me into bed?"  
  
"What? No, I would never just be nice to someone to get them into bed. Besides your too smart and beautiful to be tricked that easily," And he leaned down and gently kissed her on the cheek and turned away and walked down the corridor and out of sight.  
  
Ginny turned away utterly confused and walked back towards the portrait when she was pulled into the shadows and felt familiar lips on her neck, familiar and unwanted lips. She tried to get away but the man was too strong and kept her from screaming. He then dragged a struggling Ginny to the room of Requirements and threw her on the bed and got on also.  
  
"Jacob get off!" the distressed red head screamed as her ex pinned her to the bed.  
  
"No love, you'll enjoy this!" He said with a smirk and undressed her with a flick of his wand.  
  
Jacob ground his erection into her virginal area and smirked when she thrashed around.  
  
"No! We. Are. Not. Together. Any. More. NOW GET OFF!" Ginny screamed trying again to get him off.  
  
He chuckled then stripped himself with his wand and drove his masculinity into her virginal cavity ripping away all her innocence and virginity moaning her name loudly.  
  
She screamed in pain and felt as if her body was on fire and it burnt.  
  
Jacob thrust mercilessly into his ex girlfriend and after ten minutes he couldn't take it anymore and led his load loose into her crying out her name.  
  
Ginny finally threw off the tired Jacob. Wrapping a blanket around herself she ran out of the room. She ran down the hall and all the way to the Gryffindors common room and she sped past boy wonder and her brother not answering any of their questions and curled up in her bed.  
  
She cried thinking about how the one day where her enemy had finally been nice to her..and complimented her she had been raped. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
Draco woke up the next morning and crawled out of his bed and walked into the bathroom.  
  
The first thing he heard was the clattering of a brush falling to the ground then a high pitched scream and he quickly shut the door.  
  
/Holy shit! Who the hell was that? Wait..red hair..Weaslette? /  
  
He knocked then slowly walked in covering his eyes.  
  
"You decent?" He said walking along the wall towards the bathroom stalls.  
  
There was the sound of rustling then a quiet yes and he opened his eyes.  
  
He walked to the urinal and did a double take as he spotted the hickies and love bits on her neck.  
  
"Seems you had fun last night" he said starting to go to the bathroom at an angle at which Ginny couldn't see his genitals. Then he noticed fear flash across her eyes and then he said in a somewhat scared and protective voice "What happened last night?"  
  
He finished as she looked away from him hoping he didn't see the tears rolling down her face and he took a step closer. Then without warning she shoved past him and ran out the door.  
  
He stood there completely confused and finally he undressed and stepped into the shower letting the hot water fall over his pale body. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back and let the water cascade over his face. He then lathered up his bath pouf with exfoliating show gel and gently scrubbed his body.  
  
He pulled his towel off the door and turned off the shower wrapping the towel around his waist. He stood in front of the mirror after drying his hair looking over his pale skinny body. He saw all his ribs and his hips protrude out of his skin and he grimaced.  
  
"I need to eat more," He said touching his bold protruding collarbones, "And I need a tan," He finished as he continued examining his body.  
  
He reached into his bag and took out some hair gel and squeezed some into his hands. He started applying it to his hair and didn't stop until he had his hair perfect. He brushed his teeth then put on a pair of dark blue jeans and buttoned up his white school shirt and put on his tie. He crouched down to lace up his A.D.I.D.A.S. all-stars and his white his shirt rode up to reveal his rubber ducky boxers.  
  
He packed up his stuff, went back into his room and packed his bag for school and headed to breakfast. When he got there he noticed that Ginny was nowhere to be found. /Wonder what happened after I left last night../ He sighed and began to eat a bagel with cream cheese and a bowl of mixed fruits and headed to potions.  
  
As Snape talked in his monotone Draco found that he couldn't concentrate, despite his teachers tone, or lack there of. No he couldn't concentrate because he had one person on his mind...Ginny. /Why the hell do I keep thinking about her? It's not like I like her or anything/ He thought desperately trying to believe it himself, although he knew it wasn't true.  
  
He went the rest of the day in a sort of daze thinking constantly about Ginny and he found that in Advanced Charms, he couldn't stop looking at her.  
  
"Finally the day is over," He said plopping down on his couch with his shirt unbuttoned.  
  
He reached into his bag and took out his charms homework when he realized he wouldn't be able to concentrate. /Argh! I have to do something about this!/  
  
He got an idea and took out his elegant Raven feather quill, a roll of black parchment and a pot of silver ink. He dipped the quill in and began,  
  
Ginny,  
  
All day and all night I just can't stop thinking Thinking about how I might have fallen. I've fallen hard and it took until now to realize How much I care. The girl of my dreams, The one whom is my soul mate Has been there for six years. Six long years and it took until now just to realize. She's the sun in my sky, The stars in my night. The light in the darkness of my heart. She is my everything. Ginny, you are my everything. You complete me and without you I am nothing. I love you and always will.  
  
Love for always and forever, Draco L. Malfoy  
  
He looked down at the parchment in his hand and after checking that the ink was dry he folded it carefully.  
  
He walked out of his common room and went to find Ginny know that she was on duty tonight.  
  
Three floors, two teachers and five staircases later he found her.  
  
"What do you wa-"She looked at the note that was shoved into her hand then looked back up at him.  
  
"It's for you," and he turned and left.  
  
She looked down at the note and carefully unfolded it and smiled at the beautiful calligraphy on the piece of paper and then the words hit her. She felt her eyes well up and a tear slid down her face. 


	9. Nightmares and Answers

Chapter 9  
Nightmares and Answers  
  
Draco woke up in the middle of the night from the thunderstorm raging outside.  
  
He got out of his bed and walked over to the bay window wrapping his comforter around his cold body. He sat down staring out across the grounds.  
  
He let his head drop against the window thanking the gods that it was Saturday.  
  
/Fool! You made a complete idiot of yourself!/ He thought bitterly. /She probably told all her friends and her brother. Boy is he going to be laughing in potions on Monday. I need to fly, maybe I'll die if I do. Oh well, I have practice tomarrow so that will hopefully ease my nerves. I should probably go to bed./  
  
He stood up and walked back to his bed and laid down. He soon drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
/He was standing in the middle of the quidditch field and the stands were full to capacity.  
  
He could pick out several peoples faces: Potter's, Weasley's Mudblood's, Ginny's, his dad's, Snapes and several of his fellow slytherins.  
  
He heard laughter and he looked down and he was standing there in only a pair of white boxers. He turned beet red and he looked back up and all the people he had recognized earlier were now standing in a circle around him. He jumped and they all chuckled.  
  
Lucius stepped foreward very closely to his son and glared at him, "You are a disappointment. You are a disgrace to the name of Malfoy,"  
  
"But dad I—"  
  
"I am not your father! I have no son!" And he turned and disappeared.  
  
Blaise stepped foreward next and punched Draco hard in the stomach.  
  
"What the he—"  
  
"Shut up! Why would you ever go for scum like her? She is a blood traitor! Do you have any pride?" Blaise said looking down at his friend with disappointment all over his eyes.  
  
"Blaise I—"He started pleadingly.  
  
"Save it!" And he turned and left.  
  
Next Potter, Weasley and Granger stood in front of him and all pointed and laughed. Snape just shook his head, and his other classmates beat him. Finally it was Ginny's turn. At first it looked as if she was going help him out but she sneered at him, then kicked him hard making him fall to the ground where she continued to kick him. Finally after kicking him hard in the groin she leaned over him and whispered in his ear, "You never had a chance in hell, Malfoy," and she stood up and spat at him.  
  
He woke up sitting up breathing hard with cold sweat trickling down from his forehead. That dream was basis of all his thoughs ever since he gave her the note.  
  
Draco tried to go back to bed so he finished up his homework then headed down to breakfast.  
  
It was still raining out when Draco headed to practice that afternoon. He walked into the locker room and began to strip down to change into his quidditch robes.  
  
He heard a catcall and turned around and saw Blaise standing there laughing.  
  
"Well, hello to you too," Draco said with a grin.  
  
Blaise was still chuckling as he began to change next to him.  
  
"Umm...Blaise?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"If I were to say have a crush on someone other than a Slytherin and isn't 100% loyal to their blood would you have a problem with it?"  
  
"Did you have a problem with me being bi when I told you?"  
  
"What? No, what does that have to do with my que—"  
  
"Then I wouldn't have a problem with it. Who is it? Spill it!" Before Draco had a chance to say Blaise said, "It's Granger isn't it!"  
  
"Fuck no! Right house though but wrong age, she's younger than us,"  
  
Blaise thought for a moment then said, "What girls are in Gyffindor that aren't in our class? Oh! I know its Amy Wright!"  
  
"That first year!" Draco practically shouted.  
  
Blaise just chuckled then joked, "Ginny Weasley,"  
  
Draco grew silent and dawning appeared on his face, "Oh my God you like a Weasley! Wait until Snape finds out."  
  
"He can't!" Draco said desperately.  
  
"Alright. So are you two going out?" Blaise said pulling his slytherin sweater over his head.  
  
Draco just laughed hollowly finishing tying his shoes and he walked past the rest of the team that just arrived.  
  
Blaise quickly finished and ran after Draco into the pouring rain. "Does she know?" He said mounting his broom as Draco did.  
  
"Yeah, I told her last night, and then I kind of left right away."  
  
Blaise lifted into the air after Draco.  
  
Finally everyone else came out of the lockerroom. They had a great practice and Draco being captain called it quits when lightening stated.  
  
He was last to emerge from the locker room now cleaned of all the mud and he had just her his broomstick back into the cupboard.  
  
He was walking back towards the castle when he saw someone running towards him. He stoppped and saw who it was.  
  
/Oh shit/  
  
She stopped in front of him and he felt as if his late pet snake was squirming inside his stomach. "Umm..about last night I—"  
  
He felt warm lips pressed against his warming up his body from the cold wind. She pulled away a second later and he looked into her eyes before pulling her back and passionately kissing her. His flicked his tongue out and ran it along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him feeling his velvety tongue slide along every curve and crevous in her mouth. She fought for dominance with her tongue as she slid her arms around his wet body.  
  
They slowly broke apart looking at each other.  
  
"So whats the 'L' stand for?" She said breaking the pleasant silence grinning.  
  
"What? Oh Lucius," He said resting his forehead on her's. "That's an intense kiss you have there Ms. Weasley," He said smiling at her.  
  
She blushed and smiled, "You're not bad yourself," She shivered slightly.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her to give her warmth, "We should probably go inside."  
  
He led her back to the common room for the second time in twenty-four hours and they stopped just outside the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Wait, can I stay with you tonight," She said with slight terror in her eyes.  
  
He noticed the fear, "What is it?"  
  
"N-nothing," she said averting her eyes from his gaze.  
  
"Gin," He said gently touching her face.  
  
"Why do you want me to stay with you tonight?" He said gently.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"You-you just want some company," she nodded "Alright, my dorm or your's?"  
  
"Your's," She said clinging to him.  
  
He nodded and they walked back to his dorm.  
  
Once safely inside Draco turned to Ginny, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Is something wrong with you? You look troubled,"  
  
"I..I had a dream,"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I don't know how to explan it, hold on," he stood up and walked over to a cabinate and pulled out a stone basin put his wand to his temple and drew out a memory and put it in the basin. Motioning for Ginny to come over she did and looked into the basin. She touched th surface of liquid in the basin and she seemed to be sucked inside. It swirled around and she was gone. Draco sat down in a chair waiting for the memory to be over where he would pull Ginny out.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Ginny was now safely out of the basin and she hugged him.  
  
"Hun that would never happen, and if it did I wouldn't participate," He nodded hugging her back.  
  
They sat back on the couch and ginny had her arms around Draco who had his head on her chest. Ginny was playing with his soft hair when she smiled, "I like this side of you. Your really not the bad ass Slytherin all the time,"  
  
He smirked, "Yeah well, I only let this side show for the people I really care about," and he sat up and looked in her eyes with a smile, not a smirk or a sneer but a genuine smile.  
  
"You should do that more often,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Smile, it looks good on you," and he smiled again blushing slightly.  
  
He looked at his watch and said, "We should probably go to bed, my beds in the other room,"  
  
"Aren't you..aren't you gonna come with me?"  
  
He shook his head, "I'm going to sleep on the couch,"  
  
"Umm, could you come with me? It would make me feel a lot better.."  
  
"Alright," He said standing up with her and they walked to his bedroom.  
  
They slid into bed and after Draco got a definate answer that she was okay with them sleeping in the same bed and that she was comfortable and she didn't need anything he finally settled into bed. He felt Ginny move closer and smiled and put his arms around her and moved over so they wouldn't fall off the bed in the middle of the night. Ginny laid her head on his bare chest and smiled at how soft his skin was and finally their breathing evened out.  
  
/It was two summers ago and Draco was in his room writing a composition for Defense Against the Dark Arts when someone began to loudly band on his door as if tempting to break it down.  
  
"DRACO OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" His father yelled.  
  
Draco quickly got off the bed and opened the door to find his very pissed off dad.  
  
"Umm...hi," he said timidly  
  
"Don't you 'umm hi' me mister!" Lucius said his face livid.  
  
"Sorry Sir. What can I help you with?" Draco said cowering slightly.  
  
"Where the hell is Dozer?" Nina told me that he was set free...by you!"  
  
gulp  
  
"God damnit Draco! That's the forth one this summer!" Lucius exploded.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir," Draco squeeked scared for his life.  
  
"Well not sorry enough!" Lucius yelled taking out his wand and screaming the crucatius curse.  
  
Draco cried out in pain and felt as if he was being ripped in half. Lucius took the opportunity to blast his son backwards into a priceless antique mirror cutting Draco's back up.  
  
Lucius quickly strode foreward and ripped Draco's cloths off and magiked his own off and thrust mercilessly into his son.  
  
Draco was crying in pain as he felt as if he was being ripped open from the inside and his face was getting cut up from the glass his face was being crushed into.  
  
"Daddy, please. Don't...don't do this...I'm your son."  
  
The pain didn't stop though. He opened his eyes a fresh wave of anger washing over him. He couldn't take it anymore. He spotted a rather long piece of glass and snatched it and plunged it deep into the man he once called a father's chest. Lucius screamed in pain and fell to the ground writhing in pain and blood spurtting everywhere.  
  
Narcissa ran into the room and screamed at her bloodied raped son and he bloody dead husband and fainted/  
  
Draco woke up screaming sitting up staring around the room in panic.  
  
Ginny woke up and looked at him with fearful eyes, "Draco? What is it?!"  
  
His heart was pounding and tears mingled with the cold sweat that was trinkling down his face. His breathing was ragged and Ginny pulled him into a hugged and whispered softly in his ear to try and calm him down.  
  
Several minutes later Ginny finally calmed Draco down and he was explaining what had happened. She was crying holding Draco tightly, "I never knew."  
  
"It wasn't so much that pain, or the no's that I said or stop, but the fact that he didn't stop when I told him I was his son. I was his fucking son for God's sake. What drives someone to rape and beat their own kid?" Draco fumed.  
  
Ginny didn't know what to say so she remained silent and gently rocked her boyfriend.  
  
"I know what it's like," She finally said.  
  
"What?" He said completely thrown off.  
  
"I-I was raped."  
  
"What!? By who?"  
  
"You know that night after the Prefect's meeting,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well, after you left, my ex, umm he grabbed me from behind as soon as you were gone and he room me to the room of requirements and, I said no, we arent together anymore, but all he said was that I would like it, and he raped me, then left me there once he was done,"  
  
"Oh. My. God. Ill kill him,"  
  
"No! You can't!"  
  
"He raped you Ginny!"  
  
"I know, but I don't want you to go to Azkaban for killing him,"  
  
"But—"  
  
"No!" she said as if ending the conversation.  
  
He nodded and laid down. Ginny followed suit and put her head back on his chest. "Do you want some dreamless potion?" She said softly.  
  
"No, I'm okay,"  
  
With that said they both fell asleep in each others embrace until the morning dreaming of each other. 


	10. Gryffy Tensions

Chapter 10  
Gryffy Tensions  
  
Ginny woke up early the next morning and she gently and delicately slipped out of Draco's embrace. She kissed him on the forehead and quietly crept out of the room and into the Prefect's bathroom. She quickly left the bathroom and was on her way to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Ginny arrived ten minutes later at the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" She said in a deep voice.  
  
"Anubis," and the portrait swung open.  
  
"Give it a rest!"  
  
"NO! There is so much to do, so little time! We need to study, write out study schedules. Oh my god, what am I going to do after I finish school! That has to be taken into account. You can't just sit on your ass all day waiting for the N.E.W.T.'s to come! —"  
  
"Yes I can, and I will!"  
  
"Harry, you agree with me don't you?"  
  
"Actually Hermione, I agree with Ron. Give it a rest, it's five in the morning and we want to go to bed."  
  
"Hmph," was Hermione's only response as she stormed past Ginny.  
  
"She's still at it I see," Ginny said annoyed with a touch of amusement.  
  
"Yeah. You know if she tells me or anyone else to do one more thing about the N.E.W.T.'s I'm gonna kill her. But anyways, what are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I had to send an owl," Ginny lied quickly  
  
"Oh all right, well Harry and I are gonna go back to bed," and the two best friends departed.  
  
Ginny went upstairs and slept for a little bit longer and then woke up, got dressed and went down to breakfast with Ron and Harry.  
  
They all sat down and Ginny slowly picked at her food. She looked up and saw Draco looking at her curiously with a tint of sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Here Ron, I know you didn't mean what you said in the Common Room this morning, so I made you a study schedule. It star—"  
  
"I don't care when it starts! I'm not taking it! I am sick and tired of you trying to get me to study and what not and being so bothersome! Hermione, nobody likes you! Go away and study on your own," Rom shouted, the hall went silent.  
  
Hermione looked around the silent hall, "Shh, Ron, don't be so loud. Here just take the schedule and—"  
  
He snatched the schedule out of her hand and set it on fire, then stormed out of the hall amidst applause.  
  
"Where in the hellfire is he going?" Harry said.  
  
"Probably going to go to the library. I'm glad I got through to him," she said happily.  
  
"Yeah, that's where he went," Harry said rolling his eyes and continued eating.  
  
Elsewhere in the castle  
  
"Alohamora," and Harry's trunk sprang open. Ron grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and marauders map. He put the invisibility cloak on and ran to the statue with the entrance that leads to Honeydukes.  
  
Fifteen minutes later he was out in the small town of Hogsmeade. He had one thing on his mind and with that final thought and a POP, he was in Knockturn Alley.  
  
He looked around the dark dingy alley and found the shop that he wanted and walked inside.  
  
"Hello, how can I be of service to you?"  
  
"I need a bottle of your strongest arsenic."  
  
The man nodded and went over to a shelf and searched through the bottles and pulled one off the shelf.  
  
"Alright, here's one bottle of the strongest arsenic I own, that will be four galleons."  
  
Ron nodded and took out his birthday money, paid for the poison and left.  
  
He walked back out onto the alley and apparated back to Hogsmeade and back into school, but not before buying some of his favorite candy.  
  
Back at school  
  
Ginny made her way to the library to write and essay for Ancient Runes. She grabbed a book called The Message Of The Sphinx by Graham Handcock and Robert Bouval and sat down at a round table. She took out a piece of parchment and opened the book.  
  
After reading several pages she finally had enough information to write her essay on why putting a date to when the Sphinx was created is so difficult. She began writing when she was cast into shadow.  
  
She turned around and smiled, "Hey Drake,"  
  
"Hey Gin. Umm..are you mad at me?" He asked sitting down looking at his hands.  
  
"Yes Draco, I'm so pissed at you that I can't even think straight," She said in mock seriousness, "Of course I'm not mad at you, what made you think that?"  
  
"You were gone this morning and you didn't say goodbye."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry babe. I would have woken you up but it was five A.M. and you looked so peaceful," she said pulling him into a hug.  
  
He smiled, "Well, why did you leave so early?"  
  
"Didn't want to get caught by my brother or Harry by not being in my dorm. They'd flip, but when I got up to the tower Hermione and the guys were already up, and fighting."  
  
"That's great! About what?"  
  
"N.E.W.T.'s. She was pestering them again. Ever since day one she's been trying to get them to study."  
  
"Ah, I see. So whatcha working on?"  
  
"Ancient Runes essay."  
  
"Fun," Draco said sarcastically.  
  
Ginny chuckled and finished up the essay five minutes later and she put the book back.  
  
"So," Draco said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Want to go outside?"  
  
She looked out the window, "It's raining," she said giggling.  
  
"I know. I love the rain, unless you want to do something else?"  
  
"No, I'd like to go outside," She said standing up.  
  
"After I bring this back to my room," she said motioning to her bag.  
  
He nodded and they walked to Gryffindor Tower. Ginny told Draco to hide in the shadows as to not be seen by Ron, Harry or any other protective friend of hers.  
  
She quickly ran upstairs into her dorm and back down the stairs when she was ambushed.  
  
She was pulled into the 7th year Boy's Dorm and she saw the livid maniacal face of her brother.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Ginny," he said with a maniacal laugh.  
  
"Ron what's wrong with you?"  
  
Ron pulled out the bottle of arsenic.  
  
"Oh dear Ron, where did you get that?" Ginny said backing up in fear.  
  
"Don't worry sis, it's not for you, it's for the one which brings up the subject of N.E.W.T.'s every second," he said laughing again.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO POISON HERMIONE?" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Shh! I don't want her to hear. You have to keep it secret. I start tonight!" With that Ron disappeared out the door and out the portrait hole.  
  
Ginny walked back to Draco stunned.  
  
"What is it?" Draco said looking at Ginny's face that was mixed with several different emotions.  
  
"N-Nothing, let's just go," she said putting what had just happened into the back of her mind.  
  
"..Okay."  
  
They walked outside and played in the rain. They had a mud fight and ended up mud wrestling. Ginny laughed as Draco tried to get the muck out of his hair and he growled at her jokingly.  
  
They walked back up to the school and quickly walked to the prefect's bathroom to shower before dinner.  
  
The second the mud was on the ground Filch was on it like flies on a fresh piece of poo. He followed Ginny and Draco but never caught them. Sighing Filch went to get his cleaning supplies to clean up their mess. Not knowing who made it so he assumed it was the first kid he met, which happened to be Hermione. He took off 50 points from Gryffindor and she ran off to her Common Room crying.  
  
Meanwhile Draco and Ginny were having a water fight, Ginny in her bra and underwear and Draco in his boxers. They had thrown their cloths into the pool-sized tub and filled it up and let them soak.  
  
"DRACO! NO! DON'T YOU DARE! –"Splash  
  
A very angry Ginny popped out of the foam and bubbles glaring daggers at her boyfriend. She jumped out of the water, chased him around the bathroom, into his room around his common room back into the bathroom where he slipped into the bathtub.  
  
He popped up laughing and grabbed Ginny's hands pulling her into the tub with him.  
  
He looked at her deeply before he kissed her.  
  
They then began to clean up helping each other with tender kisses and soft caresses.  
  
Ginny looked up at a clock in the bathroom and summoned a towel and got out of the tub and grabbing a towel for Draco and he too got out.  
  
"You want to barrow some cloths?" he said toweling his hair with another towel. "Yeah, sure."  
  
They both wrapped the towels around themselves and walked into Draco's Dorm.  
  
He handed her a pair of his pants that were only slightly baggy on her and a black t-shirt.  
  
She put a drying spell on her bra and underwear and put his cloths on.  
  
He quickly changed and summoned their wet cloths from the tub and he hung them up in front of the fire.  
  
They walked down to the Great Hall together and in the shadows they kiss each other before entering.  
  
Hermione was happy sipping at her pumpkin juice not knowing about the poison that lay within as she talked happily with Ron and Harry. Ron had apologized to Hermione and they were getting along happily now.  
  
Ginny sat down and began to eat.  
  
As time went on Hermione started to feel a bit sick. She told Ron and Harry and they insisted on taking her back to the Common Room.  
  
She was saying something about having a metallic taste in her mouth and how it was watering a lot.  
  
They said that they would go research it in the library right away as they tucked Hermione in after 15 minutes of trying to get up the stairs that they finally got up.  
  
Harry was about to walk out the portrait hole when Ron stopped him pulling out a bottle grinning maniacally and Harry realized and smirked.  
  
Finally we're going to be rid of her! Harry thought happily. 


	11. Encounters and Dancing

Chapter 11  
Encounters and Dancing  
  
Draco walked over to Ginny after he noticed that she was done eating.  
  
Several people looked up at him and he just sneered at them.  
  
"Come on Gin, let's go," he said taking her hand.  
  
She let him lead her out of the hall and they walked to his dorm.  
  
"Wait, can I get some of my stuff first?" She said stopping in her tracks.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you back in my room all right? You know the way?"  
  
She nodded and kissed him briefly on the lips before turning around and walking towards the staircase that lead to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Draco walked towards his Dorm when he was pulled roughly into an empty classroom. The door was slapped shut as Draco was slammed roughly into it and the person who had his gripped his shirt very tightly at the neck.  
  
"You stay away from her, you here?" A young man growled in Draco's face, "You stay away or you'll regret it dearly!"  
  
"Whoa bub, I'm not scared of you, and you need a tic tac! When was the last time you brushed your teeth?" Draco said being his smart-ass cocky self.  
  
The young man pulled Draco away from the door slightly and slammed him back into it.  
  
There was a sickening SMACK and Draco became dazed and he felt blood trickle down the back of his neck. The young man laughed mirthlessly and dropped Draco who fell to his knees.  
  
"Watch your back," and Draco was flung forward with the door.  
  
He groaned and stood up.  
  
[Who, the fuck was that guy? And why doesn't he want me to stay away from Ginny? There's no fucking chance of me not going near her! She's my girlfriend. Gawd damn my head hurts.]  
  
Draco walked back to his dorm holding the back of his head and he found Ginny already there, looking very ruffled.  
  
"What happened to you?" He said looking at her curiously.  
  
"Ran into my ex, he was pretty pissed. Draco? Are you bleeding?" She said looking at his hand and spinning him around. She gasped and quickly took out her wand and performed a simple healing charm and Draco didn't feel woozy anymore.  
  
"Thanks," he said smiling.  
  
"Sorry I can't do anything about the blood now dried in your hair."  
  
"Eh, that's all right," he said then saying the password and letting them both into his common room.  
  
Ginny had Draco sit down while she ran to the bathroom. When she came back she had a washcloth and a bowl of warm water.  
  
She sat behind him and gently pushed his head forward and dipped the washcloth in the bowl and gently rubbed the blood away.  
  
She grinned when she heard him moan softly and she leaned forward and ran her tongue up his newly cleaned newly cleaned neck and he shuddered slightly.  
  
"Was that your tongue?" he said softly.  
  
"And if it was?" she said grinning against his skin.  
  
"Mmm, I don't know you then Ginny, who are you and what have you done with my innocent girlfriend," He joked turning his head to look at her smiling.  
  
She grinned and got out from behind him and straddled his lap, "I dunno, she's gone, I was sick of her," Ginny said with a grin and leaned forward and pressed her lips against Draco's. His hands went to the small of her back and slid under the thin fabric of her shirt while Ginny did the same only to his chest.  
  
Draco suddenly pulled away, "I don't want to do something that you'll regret later," he said softly looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
She nodded in understanding then stood up happily.  
  
Draco just looked utterly confused at her.  
  
"The dance! It's in two days! We have to go get our outfits!" She said beaming happily.  
  
Draco burst out laughing and nodded, "Alright, what are we going to go as?"  
  
She thought for a moment biting her lip.  
  
[Gawd she looks sexy when she does that!] Draco thought staring at her lips.  
  
"I've got it! You go as a knight and I'll go as an angel, like in that muggle movie Romeo and Juliet!"  
  
He grinned, "A true romantic you are. Alright, a knight and angel it is, but I can have a sword, right?"  
  
Ginny chuckled nodding, "Yea, you can have a sword."  
  
They made their way down to the Entrance Hall and walked out the doors. Looking around the figured it must be 4 or 5 from the position of the sun and continued on their way to Hogsmeade.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were inside a clothing store now stocked with all sorts of Halloween Costumes.  
  
Ginny asked the clerk if she could have the costumes custom made and with that he brought them into the back to be fitted.  
  
An hour later Draco had tailored black pants, a chain mail top and a metal shoulder plate. They even gave him this cheesy metallic looking mask that covered his nose and eyes. Ginny however had a beautiful white flowing sleeve-less dress equipped with the halo and wings.  
  
They walked back to the school and walked straight up to Draco's Dorm.  
  
They still hadn't seen each other in the costume and wanted to keep it that way until they met at the dance.  
  
They put their stuff in Draco's room and went to dinner.  
  
Dinner, uneventful as usual, oh except for one small thing...  
  
"What's going on between you and Malfoy? He keeps looking over here!" Ron said suspiciously.  
  
"What? Ginny said tearing her eyes from Draco's.  
  
"Why the hell does he keep staring at you? If he continues it, I'll go over there and rip his eyes out!" Ron hissed.  
  
"Ron, there's something I need to tell you," She said nervously looking at her hands.  
  
"Huh? What?" Ron said confused.  
  
"Umm, I'm sort of...dating Draco."  
  
"YOU"RE WHAT!?" Ron said outraged and standing up abruptly.  
  
"I. Am. Dating. Draco. Malfoy!" She said clearly for him to hear.  
  
That was all Ron could hear because just then he passed out. Ginny however wasn't that lucky. Harry was furious and the whole of Gryffindor glared at her. Not only that, but Pansy Parkinson had somehow made her way over to Ginny in 3 seconds flat and had her pinned by the throat against the wall. Draco was over there quicker and pried a screaming Pansy away from Ginny.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE FUCKER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Pansy screamed trying to get at Ginny again but ended up being stunned by Draco.  
  
Among all the commotion one pair of eyes was glaring at the couple with fire in his eyes.  
  
Draco pulled Ginny away from the mob and took her to the special room he found back in second year.  
  
He held her as she cried softly saying soothing words to try and calm her.  
  
Finally calming down she stated that she would meet him later in his room saying something about getting her stuff and good for nothing stuck up selfish stubborn Gryffindors.  
  
Draco went back to his dorm and waited for her. He waited for an hour or so when he was about to go looking for her he heard his portrait open and Ginny stumbled in.  
  
"I got ambushed. The Creevey's tried to test me for a love potion or some sort of hex or something," she said plopping down next to him exhausted.  
  
"Oh, you poor baby," Draco said playfully cradling her in his arms.  
  
She smiled and curled into him yawning.  
  
"Tired are we?"  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
Draco smiled and picked her up bringing her into his room and setting her on the bed and went to wash his face and change.  
  
When he came back, Ginny's trunk had magically appeared to his confusion and she was in ducky pajama bottoms and a cerulean blue camisole showing her black bra under.  
  
He grinned and walked over to the bed in his flame boxers and crawled into the bed next to her. They cuddled against each other. Ginny had found a spot in the crook between his chin and shoulder and he was resting his head on hers.  
  
Draco's alarm clock went off at 6:05 sharp the next morning and grumbling, Draco turned it off and gently woke Ginny.  
  
She mumbled something and turned over making Draco sigh and resort to tickling.  
  
Ginny jumped and said "Alright! I'm up! I'm up!"  
  
Draco chuckled and began getting dressed into his school uniform...well in a white button-up and black tailored pants. Ginny pulled on a black skirt and a white button-up and pulled out her tie and put it on while Draco did as well. Then they both went into the bathroom to do what people do in the morning, brush their teeth, wash their face, take a piss, you know the basics.  
  
They walked down to breakfast together both departing ways before the doors and sat down and began to eat.  
  
Classes were very, interesting. There were pranking going on and floating teachers. Someone had bewitched Snape so that he was floating around and couldn't do the counter curse until 6 pm when it would wear off.  
  
Hagrid had provided an interesting class again with bringing out Nifflers and had a class project where you were to take care of a Niffler until the end of the winter and if you brought it back alive, you got full marks.  
  
The halls were also bewitched so that if you stepped on a wrong tile, your skin or hair would turn different colors.  
  
By the end of the day the student population at Hogwarts was now multicolored, including the teachers. Many people were under the impression that it was the Weasley twins who could've come back but nope; it was another group who got help from the Twins.  
  
Ginny met Draco after Dinner in the library.  
  
They took one look at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"SHH!!" Madame Prince hissed loudly at them.  
  
Chuckling they left the library.  
  
"Wow, you look good in blue...with puke green afro hair!" He said chuckling.  
  
She smirked, "Oh quiet you Mr. Violet-bodied-hot-pink-haired-ferret," she joked.  
  
He scowled and Ginny smirked taking off the wig and tapping herself with her wand now being perfectly normal. Draco gawked at her and tried to do it himself but groaned.  
  
"Aww, is ickle dwakie upset cuz he can't get rid of the purple and hot pink?" she baby talked to him holding him in her arms.  
  
"Mmmhmm," he said putting on his best pouting face.  
  
"Well, it's almost six, it'll wear off soon," she said kissing him on the nose.  
  
He smiled and they walked to their dorm and sat down on the couch.  
  
Ginny was reading something for Ancient Ruins as Draco did a potion's essay when he jumped up happily looking for the mirror.  
  
He ran into the other room and a very loud whooping sound could be heard and he ran back in with the right color hair and pale skin.  
  
Beaming he sat back down wrapping his right arm around Ginny's waist, being left-handed he finished his essay.  
  
After they finished their homework Ginny curled into Draco sighing happily.  
  
"We need a T.V. here," she said randomly.  
  
"Yeah we do."  
  
"Huh? How do you know what a T.V. is?"  
  
"I live with muggles now in America during the summer, well, at least I did over this summer. Got these there too," He said smiling showing his braces.  
  
"Ah, I was wondering where you got those." She said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, they brought me to some torture chamber and put these metal torture items on my teeth."  
  
She rubbed his lower back and snuggled against him.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower," Ginny said kissing Draco on the cheek then standing up and heading to their room to get her stuff.  
  
She walked into the Prefect's bathroom and immediately turned on the shower to mostly hot and walked over to her Wizarding CD player and put in her Sugarcult CD and blasted it.  
  
She danced her way over to the shower singing with the song and slowly undressed then stepped into the shower letting the hot water fall over her body.  
  
She loaded her hand with shampoo and slid it through her hair getting it in deep then she threw her hair back and washed it out. Next she loaded up her bath pouf with exfoliating bath gel and she washed away any feeling of stress or any horrible feeling as she completely relaxed as she finished up her shower.  
  
She stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body. She walked over to the mirrors and sinks and began brushing her teeth. Flicking her wand her hair became instantly dry and thinned just like she liked it.  
  
Throwing on some pajama pants she discarded the towel and walked back to the mirror and smiled at herself before walking back into the room to see Draco standing in front of the mirror hand moving quickly up his length head thrown back in pleasure. He heard a tiny 'eep'.  
  
He turned around abruptly and fell in a tangle of his pants.  
  
He looked up at her with a faint tinge of pink rising in his face.  
  
"Umm...I can explain...I-I-I."  
  
"It's okay," she said helping him up.  
  
Laughing to herself she crawled into the bed with him and wrapped her arms around him and putting her head on his chest.   
  
"Oh my Gawd Draco! I'm so excited for the dance!" Ginny called from the bathroom as they got themselves ready.  
  
Ginny was in the bathroom while Draco was in his room. Draco thought he'd try something out that he thought looked good on him once. For a dare in 4th year, Blaise told him to put on eyeliner, well he did and he and everyone else thought he looked absolutely gorgeous in it. So he put on this steely gray eyeliner on his bottom eyelid and smiled at his reflection, as his eyes seemed to have gotten bigger.  
  
Ginny was busy putting on soft colored make-up grinning like mad. She finished putting on her costume and told Draco that she was going to head up to the West Tower and would meet him there.  
  
He grinned and finished up and threw on his costume and closed up the dorm and headed to the West Tower as well.  
  
Once he got there, there were tons of people waiting at the tower to get in.  
  
At 8:15 sharp a wall slid open and the dance began.  
  
The tower was set up exactly like a club. There was a bar, cages and strobe lights everywhere. The music was pounding the minute the dance started and Draco walked around looking for his angel.  
  
Ginny was on the other side of the room looking for Draco while dancing to the "Rhythm Is A Dancer".  
  
Draco spotted his beautiful angel and walked over to her. Walking up behind her he placed his hands on her hips and they swayed together.  
  
Ginny could tell who it was the moment she leaned back and felt the metal shoulder plate.  
  
The song ended and played one of Ginny favorite artists, Shania Twain.  
  
Ginny turned to Draco with a grin plastered to her face.  
  
Draco looked at her quizzically never having heard "That Don't Impress Me Much" before.  
  
Ginny started singing along with the song slowly backing Draco up against a wall.  
  
"So your Brad Pitt," she said with sass.  
  
"Who's Brad Pi—"She pressed her finger to his lip and he opened it taking her hand and sucking on her finger.  
  
Her eyes misted over then she shook her head, "Don't distract me," she said with a grin and continued the song.  
  
Draco finally hit the wall just as the song was ending but Ginny stepped closer until she was a mere inch from his face and when the song ended she softly pressed her lips to his.  
  
He deepened the kiss holding her close to his body and opening her mouth with his tongue getting into an intense battle with her tongue.  
  
They finally broke for air and Ginny rested her head on his chest as a slow song came on.  
  
Draco pulled her back out onto the floor and rested his hands on her lower back while her hands went around his neck and started playing with the small hairs there. She rested her head back on his chest and they moved as one as Draco, not realizing it, sang softly to Ricky Martin's "She's All I Ever Had" that had started up.  
  
Ginny listened to his soft tenor voice and smiled softly.  
  
He looked down at Ginny resting her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat against the metal that he wore and smiled when she looked up into his eyes and sang "And when I look into her eyes. It's the way I feel inside, like the man I want to be she's all I ever need."  
  
Her eyes softened and she stood up on her toes and kissed him passionately. They kissed through the rest of the song and then decided to sit for a bit.  
  
Draco and Ginny walked to the bar where Ginny ordered a screwdriver and Draco ordered a Heineken they walked back to table both with their drinks in hand.  
  
Draco sipped his beer and watched the writhing bodies on the dance floor.  
  
"Nice turn out huh?"  
  
"Yea, looks like everyone showed up," Ginny said with a smile.  
  
Someone crept out of the darkness and smacked Draco in he back of the head with a bat and he was knocked unconscious.  
  
Ginny screamed but her mouth was covered up so nobody would notice and she was brought out of the Tower and into a smaller room.  
  
She looked up at her captor and gaped.  
  
"Ron?" She said confused.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with him!?" Ron shouted.  
  
"I love him!" she said her temper rising.  
  
"What!? It's Malfoy!" He yelled his face getting red.  
  
"I don't care! He's not who you think!"  
  
"The hell he's not! He's only trying to get you into bed!"  
  
"Ron, we've been going out for like a month now, and I've been staying with him, in his bed and he hasn't tried anything!"  
  
"You've WHAT!" Ron shouted getting extremely close to Ginny's face and trapping her against the wall.  
  
She shoved him back slapped him hard, "Don't you ever get in my face again, Ronald Irvin Weasley!"  
  
"Listen here Ginerva Emily Weasley! You're not going to see him again!"  
  
"The hell if I'm not! I'd like to see you stop me!"  
  
"Is that a challenge baby sister?"  
  
"I am not your baby sister!"  
  
"Yes you are,"  
  
"I am not a baby Ron, I can take care of myself!"  
  
"Yea, uh huh."  
  
"You know what Ro—Weasley, I'm out of here," she said storming off to go find Draco.  
  
He wasn't there and someone told Ginny that he was taken to the hospital wing.  
  
She ran past the room where Ron was and he shot out his hand to stop her.  
  
"What? I have to go! I swear to God if you hurt him too badly, I'll kill y—"  
  
Ron brought her into a hug. She hugged him back.  
  
"Alright, I forgive you."  
  
"But if he hurts you I'll—"  
  
"Yea, yea I know you'll kill him, right," she said giving her brother a kiss on the cheek before running to the hospital wing.  
  
She ran to Draco's bedside and held his hand.  
  
He was awake and had a bandage around his head and his arm was connected to a muggle IV.  
  
She hugged him and kissed him softly.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came to shoo her out but Ginny insisted that she stayed and put up a huge fight and finally got to stay.  
  
She sat down again and put her head on Draco's stomach where Draco began playing with her hair. She smiled and kissed him softly and watched him slowly drift asleep. 


	12. I Can't Live Without You

A/N: All right, just as a forewarning I'm going to fast-forward through some things. I'll mention them but that's not what the chapter is going to be about. If I want to get this fic done by the end of the summer and in 15 chapters, then I have to fast-forward. Thanks again for all the reviews! Much appreciated.  
  
beautiful-exterior: Thank you very much! I am and I actually intend to finish, being as this fic is like going on 1 year of being in the process.  
  
BrokenSilence: LOL glad you think Draco's hot. ;) There's definitely more to come! If you know what I mean ;) ;)  
  
FireandIce4eva: so sorry, didn't mean to confuse you, by shot, well I didn't mean like one shot, but you'll have to wait to figure out what I meant, if you haven't already.  
  
Cinder2004: hope you're not a big Hermione fan...if so...don't read this chapter. Well...no read this chapter, LOL it's a big chapter, and by big I mean important.  
  
MyLiFeIsRuInEd: Thanks and will do! :huggles: and Scott told me about how you thought about my fic and thanks very much glad you like it.  
  
Thanks all to who reviewed. They are the only things that keep me going!  
  
Right now that all the sappiness is done. LOL ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 12:  
I Can't Live Without You  
  
Draco got out of the hospital wing a couple days later and Ron and Harry took turns drugging Hermione. In the eyes of them, her progress was great and they said that they went to Madame Pomfrey and came back reporting that what they were doing was the right thing by helping her out and feeding her and getting her homework.  
  
Draco and Ginny's relation started to get even more serious and they would try out new things together, though they still hadn't had sex yet. Draco felt that that would ruin it and possibly drive Ginny away. Ginny was still recovering from when she was raped but she was starting to get over it.  
  
November flew by and on December 13th Hermione died of unknown causes and there was a quiet funeral on the grounds. If truth be told, no one really cared and they were actually quite glad to be rid of her. Even some teachers were secretly glad to be rid of her, though they would never actually admit it to the public.  
  
For Christmas break Draco stayed, not knowing if he should go out of the boundaries and safety of school. Ginny and Draco went out on Christmas Eve with Harry and Lavender and Ron and his date Padma. This had surprised Draco because he still thought Ron was pissed at him, but they really did get along quite well and they were joking around and everything.  
  
In the morning Draco and Ginny exchanged their gifts. Ginny bought Draco a white gold 11' chain and a silver ring with a snake and Draco's name in Greek. Draco kissed her passionately before handing her two small boxes. Ginny opened them and gasped as she pulled out a golden necklace with a priceless diamond ruby and a silver bracelet with the inscription "I Love you" on it.  
  
They spent most of their time cuddling in front of the fire until classes started up.  
  
Their niffler was still alive and also attacked Draco or Ginny the moment they got into the dorm because of the shiny new jewelry and decided the name Salazar was a fitting name since he was sneaky and cunning like a Slytherin.  
  
January passed by in a blur...and here we are now at February 10th, with the real reason why I wrote all the said stuff above.  
  
Chapter 12: the real thing...actually its still 'I can't live without—oh bloody hell I'm just wasting your time now...  
  
Draco paced around his room thinking about how he was going to do this. He ran through the plan in his head and then kissed Ginny goodbye saying he had to go take care of something.  
  
He walked to Hogsmeade then apparated to London and strolled into an Engagement Ring store and walked over to the clerk and told him that he needed an engagement ring for his girlfriend. The clerk smiled and brought out several ring styles.  
  
One in particular caught his eye and knew immediately that Ginny would love it.  
  
He pointed at it and grinning they got it sized with another one of Ginny's rings that Draco brought.  
  
Pocketing the ring after paying 800 galleons for it he left the store practically skipping. He went into an alley and apparated to just outside the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
He walked back inside and to his dorm and hid the ring in his trunk and locked it with his own personal spells.  
  
Ginny walked in and he looked at her and kissed her passionately.  
  
He backed her up to the bed where she fell back gently with Draco holding her lower back guiding her down. He then crawled onto the bed over her never breaking the kiss.  
  
Her hands roamed over his body. Draco sat down on her hips and kissed her more deeply then moved down to her neck finding his favorite place and he sucked gently and bit the soft skin then soothed it over with his velvety tongue.  
  
She let out a soft moan and made to take off his shirt. He pulled away from her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-I can't, I don't want to hurt you," he said softly.  
  
"You won't hurt me," she said sitting up slightly.  
  
"I know, but, I justhe took a deep breath I just want to wait..." he said sheepishly looking at her shirt that he was playing with.  
  
She giggled and his head shot up, "What?"  
  
"Nothing, I just think that's cute, and I admire you for not taking advantage of me," she said placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
Giggling she pushed him over onto the bed and slid off it and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Draco sat there on the bed with a big problem. He tried to get his mind off Ginny to calm himself down but that didn't help as the shower turned on. Pictures of her naked crossed his mind from his last voyeur when Ginny showered. He closed his eyes and made to slide his hands down his pants when a horrid smell came from the common room.  
  
"SALAZAR!" Draco cried out walking into the common room and spotted a cowering niffler sitting by a rather large pile of poo. Draco picked up the little niffler chuckling and set him on the couch then cleaned up the mess with a wave of his wand.  
  
He picked up the niffler and laid on the couch and set Salazar on his chest petting it idly.  
  
"Drake? Could you feed Salazar?" Ginny said poking her head out from the door with a towel wrapped around it.  
  
"Sure thing Hun," he said from the couch.  
  
"Where are ya?"  
  
"On the couch," he said sitting up cradling Salazar in his arms.  
  
Ginny smiled and went back to getting dressed in her pajamas.  
  
Draco walked into the small kitchen that was there and set Salazar on the counter top and began making a bowl of his homemade niffler food...or more like dog food, but nifflers could eat it too. It had bread chunks, shredded cheese, some cooked hamburger and milk. After mixing it up he set it down in front of Salazar who began to sloppily eat it sending flecks of milk all over the counter.  
  
Soon there after Salazar was done and Draco set him on the ground and he bound happily into the bedroom and waited for Ginny to lift him onto the bed.  
  
He looked up at her with his big blue eyes and the cutest look on his face.  
  
Draco heard Ginny get on the bed with a giggle then heard baby talk. He shook his head and cleaned off the counter and threw the bowl into the sink and made sure everything was in order before magiking out the fire and walked into the bedroom to see Ginny baby talking Salazar.  
  
Draco chuckled at them and shimmied out of his pants and pulled his shirt over his head and threw them into a laundry basket and walked over to the bed and lay down on his side of the bed and rested on his elbow looking at Ginny with a smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're beautiful," was all he said before kissing her 'goodnight' and shimmying down under the covers and went to sleep.  
  
She smiled and kissed him on the top of the head and she too shimmied under the covers and set Salazar loose on the bed and wrapped her arms around Draco and fell asleep.  
  
The day flashed by in a blur and Ginny and Draco walked back to the dorm and Draco went to go take a shower.  
  
Ginny walked into the dorm and spotted a lilac envelope on the bed with a kiss on it with the acronym S.W.A.K. on it. Turning it over she read Draco in handwriting that Ginny immediately recognized. Hearing the water turn on in the bathroom Ginny opened the letter with curious hands.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Yesterday was amazing! I hope we can do it again sometime. Can't wait until Valentine's Day when you can fulfill your promise of handcuffs and blindfolds and the works in the Astronomy Tower!  
  
Love, Parvati Patil  
  
Ginny threw the letter aside fighting back tears.  
  
Draco walked into the dorm with only a white fluffy towel wrapped around his body, which was still slick from the shower. Water droplets rolling down his toned chest disappearing into his towel, and his hair looked ruffled and still damp.  
  
"Malfoy we need to talk," Ginny said with a glare.  
  
"Huh? Why the use of my surname?" He said with a hint of sadness in his voice as he sat down next to her.  
  
"So tell me, how was last night?"  
  
"What? I don't know, we didn't do anything, remember?"  
  
"Not us, you and Parvati."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He said in complete confusion.  
  
She glared at him and threw the letter in his face.  
  
"What am I not good enough for you? Am I that lacking that you feel the need to fuck a bimbo?" She shouted after Draco finished reading the letter.  
  
"Ginny I—"  
  
"You what? There's no excuse Draco!" Ginny said with tears.  
  
"But I di—"  
  
"Where were you last night?"  
  
"I-I can't tell you?"  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because, it's a surprise," He said pulling her into a hug only to be shoved away.  
  
"I'm leaving," she said grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.  
  
"Ginny, please don't g—"He said running after her but the door slammed in his face.  
  
He swore loudly kicking the couch tears flowing freely down his face.  
  
He walked back into the room and pulled on boxers and fell on the bed hand falling on Ginny's side of the bed.  
  
He cursed Parvati for doing this falling into a fitful sleep.  
  
He woke up in the morning flopping over onto his side his hand falling to the side and his hand groped for something there but only found cold nothing ness. He quickly opened his eyes and then remembered last night and flopped down muttering.  
  
He finally got up and sent his owl Cyan to Dumbledore then he went to getting dressed.  
  
Dressing himself in black tailored pants and a white sweater. Checking his appearance one more time before he grabbed something in his trunk and walked out the door slinging his backpack onto his shoulders.  
  
Stepping into the hall he realized how very big the hall actually was. He looked up at Dumbledore who had a smile playing on his lips.  
  
Draco walked up to him and they conversed for a minute before Dumbledore stood up.  
  
He cleared his throat, "It's not normal that I speak to you in the morning, but today is very special," Dumbledore finished and nodded to Draco conjuring up a microphone stand.  
  
Draco cleared his throat and took a deep breath [It's now or never] he thought.  
  
With a flick of his wand a slow song started up and Draco began.  
  
I wanna know Who ever told you I was letting go The only joy that I have ever known Girl they were lying Just look around  
  
He slowly walked over to the Gryffindor table singing as he walked down the length of it to where Ginny sat, stunned. He sat down next to her and took her into his arms and sang softly in her ear.  
  
And all of the people that we used to know Just given up, they wanna let it go But we're still trying  
  
So you should know this love we shared Was never made to die I'm glad we're on this one way street, Just you and I Just you and I  
  
I'm never gonna say goodbye 'Cause I never wanna see you cry I swore to you my love would remain  
  
He stood up taking Ginny's hand in his and walked backwards towards the front of the hall taking her with him.  
  
And I swear it all over again, and I I'm never gonna treat you bad 'Cause I never wanna see you sad I swore to share your joy and your pain And I swear it all over again  
  
All over again  
  
Some people say That everything has got it's place and time Even the day must give way to the night But I'm not buying 'Cause in your eyes I see a love that burns eternally And if you see how beautiful you are to me You know I'm not lying  
  
Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye But even if we tried There are some things in this life Won't be denied Won't be denied  
  
I'm never gonna say goodbye 'Cause I never wanna see you cry I swore to you my love would remain And I swear it all over again, and I I'm never gonna treat you bad 'Cause I never wanna see you sad I swore to share your joy and your pain And I swear it all over again  
  
The more I know of you Is the more I know I love you And more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more And the more that you love me The more that I know Oh that I'm never gonna let you go Gotta let you know that I  
  
I'm never gonna say goodbye 'Cause I never wanna see you cry I swore to you my love would remain And I swear it all over again, and I I'm never gonna treat you bad 'Cause I never wanna see you sad I swore to share your joy and your pain And I swear it all over again All over again All over again And I swear it all over again  
  
As the song came to a close he slowly dropped onto one knee and looked up at Ginny holding her hand.  
  
"Gin, I'm so sorry about what happened last night," he whispered softly, and out of his pocket he pulled out a small white case and Ginny knowing immediately what it was broke down crying.  
  
He set the mic down and opened the case to reveal a beautiful 18k yellow gold engagement ring wrap with two 4.0mm round AA sapphires. In the center there was a 5k blush pink diamond with a yellow gold band.  
  
"Ginerva Emily Weasley, will you marry me?" he said confidently with a smile playing on his lips.  
  
She nodded and pulled Draco to his feet and kissed him passionately the room falling away and it was just the two of them. Draco slipped the ring onto her finger and it fit perfectly. 


	13. Impossibilies

A/N: All right, I've been reading a fair amount of fanfics lately, while I've had this damned writers block for fillers and I came across several times Draco speaking in French. Now, I loved the idea so much, and I love the language and since Draco is French (or thought to be) I thought it fitting and made sense for him to speak French. Just for fair warning, because one of my favorite writers here, got...well not exactly yelled at, but you know what I mean, for the use of this and was accused of stealing it. So, I do not, I repeat DO NOT! Take credit for the idea to use French in my fic, I give that to all the great writers here who inspired me. Thank you all.

Well, while I couldn't sleep early this morning (July 29th) I finally had a breakthrough and figured out what I was going to do, when I got confused, so I had to create a timeline. How pathetic! LOL at least for me, next time I don't think I'm going to write a fic that starts off in present day then goes back in time, nope, too difficult! Well, now that I have completed the timeline, it should be smooth sailing from here until the next three (including this one) chapters! ï

NOW ON WITH THE FICLET!

Chapter 12 Impossibilies

(Chapter opens April 19th)

By now they had to give Salazar back much to the displeasure of Ginny and Draco since they've gotten really attached to him, he was like, part of the family.

The final quidditch match, the one that would determine the House Cup was fast approaching. When Draco wasn't getting ready for his N.E.W.T.'s test or Ginny trying to get through all her advanced classes, they were on the field preparing for the Quidditch Final.

Draco kissed Ginny on the lips before grabbing his Nimbus Deluxe and headed towards the door.

"When you come back, you're helping me with this damned essay," Ginny shouted at Draco's retreating back.

He just grinned at her, "Celui que vous disiez, mon amour," He said and walking out the portrait.

(Whatever you say, my love)

Ginny smiled to herself loving it when Draco spoke in French.

With his voice still floating around her head she continued on with her Potions essay on the Draft of Living Death.

Draco walked into the Locker Room and walked into the Captains Office and grabbed a clipboard with all the strategies they had been working on for the past month, and walked back out to his team.

"Alright, the Quidditch Final is in exactly 3 weeks! We play Gryffindor and we have to bring it up a notch and kick Potter's arse! No longer will we lose to the Gryffindorks! No longer will we suffer the humiliation of Snape after each game! We will take a stand and we will defeat the Gryffindors!" Draco said strongly and boldly to his now pepped up team. With high spirits they walked out onto the field, ready for a great practice.

"Come on you guys! What happened to team spirit!?" Draco shouted to his team who stared dumbfounded at their captain. Draco groaned and headed down to the locker room and shouted back at his team "Practice is over," and disappeared into the locker rooms.

He quickly stepped into the showers and leaned against the cool stone letting the hot water sooth over his frustrated body. He sighed and pushed off the wall and began to clean himself.

He quickly changed back and returned his broom to the broom closet and walked back to his and Ginny's room.

"Well, you're back early," she said looking up and scooted over so Draco could sit down.

He sat down and went turbo Ricki Riccardo, only in French, "Bien, mes idiots stupides d'une équipe se sont assiss autour comme des gorrillas ! Crabbe et Goyle se sont reposés là se frappant au-dessus de la tête avec les clubs, mon arrêt quelque chose de couldnt de garde et mes chasseurs rataient son coup outre du temps plein et quand je leur ai demandé que ce qui était vers le haut ils ont juste regardé fixement moi dumbfounded !"

(Well, my stupid idiots of a team sat around like gorrillas! Crabbe and Goyle sat there hitting each other over the head with the clubs, my keeper couldnt stop anything and my chasers were goofing off the whole time and when i asked them what was up they just stared at me dumbfounded!)

Ginny giggled then quickly stifled it.

"What's so funny?" Draco said glaring.

She glared back also and said, "Well, you see, I'm not as fluent in French as you are and I only understood a few things, but on a whole, I have no idea what the hell you just said."

He gave a small grin, "Oh, well, bottom line is, I hate my team. Can I steal you guys?"

This made Ginny laugh and she kissed Draco, "Sorry babe, but we need our team," She said pulling Draco onto her lap.

"Okay, so what do you need help with now?" Draco said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Well, the essay is about why we should use caution while using the draft of living death, but he never taught us, and it isn't in our book," she said leaning into him.

"Alright, well, first off, the draft of living death isn't one hundred percent full proof to let you come out of the little coma that your in, and you could also be buried alive, since there is no detectors known to test if one is indeed under the draft. You know what it is right?"

"Vaguely."

"You know in the story of Romeo and Juliet how Juliet takes this liquid the night before she is to marry the governor person?"

"Yea,"

"That's the draft of living death. It makes your body think that its dead, but your still alive."

"Ah, I see. Thanks babe," she said beginning to write again.

Draco smiled, "Anytime."

He leaned back and then moved himself so he was sitting behind Ginny and started massaging her back. He heard her sigh and grinned and began placing kisses on her neck and places he could reach that he knew were her sensitive spots and he rolled his tongue along them.

Ginny moaned softly and let her quill drop as she enjoyed the sensations.

Draco moved again but didn't stop kissing or sucking on her neck. He gently pushed her back onto the couch cushions and placed kisses on her collarbone while unbuttoning her shirt.

"Wait!" He heard Ginny say softly. He groaned and sat up.

"What?" He said exasperated.

She giggled and stood up pulling Draco by the tie into the bedroom.

He was thrown back onto the bed and Ginny was straddling his lower stomach placing her hands on either side of Draco's head. He smiled up at her and brought her head down to his in a passionate lust filled kiss.

Ginny ran her hands through Draco's soft platinum hair while he ran his hands up her legs and they slipped under her skirt. Finally reaching his destination he slipped his fingers into her hot cavern. She moaned into his mouth and let her guard down and soon Draco was on top of her unbuttoning her shirt with his free hand.

They broke from the kiss long enough for Ginny to moan a "Take me."

Draco nodded and kissed a trail down her collarbones to her now exposed black lace bra where he kissed her perfect breasts through the lacey material.

Ginny set to work slipping Draco's shirt over his head then set to work on his belt. Fumbling slightly from nervousness she finally got it undone and began to unzip his pants where he took over and stoop up and slipped them off along with his boxers. While he was doing this Ginny did the same.

Crawling back on top of her Draco positioned himself over her hot entrance.

"Are you sure, Gin?" He said softly searching in her eyes.

"I've never been more sure in my life," She said bringing him down for a kiss as he slowly slipped inside her.

She cried out in pain softly her nails digging into his back.

"Are you alright?" He said stopping abruptly, "You want me to stop?"

"No, just, don't move for a second."

He nodded and ran his hand through her hair waiting for her pain stricken face to ease and then he moved again.

Finally he was fully in and he waited again before he moved.

Ginny's face was quickly moving from pain to pleasure in minutes. She started to rock back and forth with him as he quickened his pace.

She suddenly gasped.

Draco knew he found her prostrate and hit it again and Ginny moaned loudly. He moved his head down to her breast and he sucked on them lightly tucking the hard nub earning a gasp from his lover.

The came together and Draco eased himself out with his remaining strength and lay down beside Ginny.

She curled up beside him and put her head on his chest with a goofy grin on her face.

He looked down at her with sleepy eyes, "What?"

She shook her head and chuckled, "If someone had told me that I was going to marry you and end up having sex with you a couple years ago, I would of thought them to be crazy and I would've laughed," she said in an amused voice.

"Yea, same here."

They both then fell asleep, their breathing and heart rate going back to normal.

A/N: There! All you dumb jk you all are awesome! Readers. I finally got you your chapter. Its going to be harder for me to write more now, since school started and I plan to be in a crap load of clubs, the play and show choir. Soooz, yea there you go. Be happy now, I wont abandon this fic. And again, any questions just email me and ill answer them. Luv you all!

Az


	14. updates coming soon

Okay I'm super sorry for the lack of updates. I've been super busy with school, writers block and a sudden lack of enthusiasm for fan fiction. With the oncoming of the Half-Blood Prince (squee!) and the fact that I am taking a creative writing class, I'm thinking that I'm going to start up my fics again.

Again I'm super sorry for the lack of updates. Thanks so much for sticking with me to all my reviewers, ill definitely be updating A.S.A.P. as soon as this whole projects galore stops (stupid junior year. I just had to take anatomy, (and these I actually were forced to take) morality and world cultures. But the Anatomy trial is on Tuesday then it will all be over with. Then again company try-outs are this week, so after that I swear…ill start in class now. :grin: but it will take a while. These things don't just happen over night…well maybe they do….shush. LoL. Alright love you lots.

Your devoted author.


End file.
